


Rebuilding Station 19

by beckysue_bonner, dwalk1_2002



Category: Grey's Anatomy, SULLYVANDY-fandom, Station 19 (TV), VICLEY-fandom
Genre: Andrea Herrera and Robert Sullivan are MARRIED, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Interracial Relationship, Krita Vernoff is DEPUTY MAYOR, Love and Marriage, M/M, MIchael Dixion remains POLICE CHIEF (soon to be EX), Self Care, Self-Harm, Shonda Rhimes is MAYOR OF SEATTLE, Suicide, Victoria Hughes and Lucas Ripley are MARRIED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002
Summary: The LOSSES are piling UP @ Station 19. Each of the station's membersfind their own way to cope. Chief Lucas Ripley is determined that nonehis command will turn to SUICIDE like David Mayhorn (depressed foryears), or SELF-HARM like Kat Noonan (lost her whole family in, ironicallya FIRE.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [tmaturaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts), [di_knoxville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/di_knoxville/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [mindylachon42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindylachon42/gifts), [milli.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=milli.), [milli_canales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milli_canales/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [mariann_tx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariann_tx/gifts), [mallory_01852](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallory_01852/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [lp_pinetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lp_pinetti/gifts), [beybakker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beybakker/gifts), [janiecarr_38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiecarr_38/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Veronicaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronicaa/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts), [jacee_21076](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacee_21076/gifts), [lana_luv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_luv/gifts), [collete_is1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collete_is1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [carolconners_1973](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolconners_1973/gifts), [docmartin51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/docmartin51/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The LOSSES are piling UP @ Station 19. Each of the station's members  
> find their own way to cope. Chief Lucas Ripley is determined that none  
> his command will turn to SUICIDE like David Mayhorn (depressed for  
> years), or SELF-HARM like Kat Noonan (lost her whole family in, ironically  
> a FIRE.

The A Shift, after years together, soon took Andy Herrera at her word when she asked that everyone stop saying 'sorry for your  
loss' and it'll get better with time'; 'time heals all wounds', and the like. They quickly clue the other shifts in (B Shift is still reeling from  
a pair losses from their own ranks: RIGO VASQUEZ and DAVID MAYHORN)...

Chief Ripley addressed the entire station one morning, awarding two hours vacation to the off-shifts for a mandatory assembly.

"This station has seen as loss in a short period as any that I've seen or heard of, and I have been a firefighter since age 24...I'm  
now 42...many may wonder whether the 19 will EVER be the same-IT WON'T...those who have fallen, are GONE. And the 19 is forever  
changed by their loss. The men and women of this command made me proud when we...INFLUENCED...(most of the assembled laugh-  
their march en masse on City hall to force a line of duty funeral for iconic Captain Pruitt Herrera had also shaken loose attendant funds  
for sick and dying first responders and their families); I never dreamed I'd make this statement, and rest assured I'll never repeat it-WE'RE  
INFLUENCERS...in this case, we caused a needed change instead of what blush to apply after the foundation...is that how it goes? Whatever..."  
(more laughter).

"What I mean is...in times like these, HOLD ONTO ONE ANOTHER; Mayhorn's suicide was a failure of mine; of his friends, of his 19 family. I  
reject the notion that no one 'could have predicted this; 'it's just one of those things'...SELF-CARE is important, and so is the care of your  
your COMMUNITY...keep watch on your Brothers and Sisters, KEEP CARE OF THEM. I'm charging each and every one of you, and MYSELF,  
with doing exactly that. Take a look around this room-a multitude of finely-tuned physical specimens, and that is important the physical  
stresses we face daily make it _mandatory_ ...along with that, leadership has neglected the _after math_ of these  
incidents, which is why I'm bringing Dr. Diane Lewis back for weekly sessions. The types of call-outs like the storage unit incident,  
where we not only lost a Legend, but nearly lost an entire SHIFT-those are mandatory, and not for a single hour-these are two-hour sessions.

Our minds, our mental health is taking a battering as well; let's address that. The suspicions about Dr. Lewis' being planted here to glean.  
negative information on this station are un-founded, by law she cannot reveal anything suspicions about Dr. disclosed. USE HER...waitwait-  
REWIND!- _UTILIZE HER_ , talk about whatever you want. These are YOUR SESSIONS."

You all know that I faced a similar potential loss of my own life, not long ago. Support groups is the path I chose, and there isn't a one-size-  
fits-all solution. Just know that Dr. Lewis is a former Smoke Jumper: she KNOWS and UNDERSTANDS what we face on a daily basis. Do take  
take advantage, PLEASE. Questions?"

There are no questions, and so Ripley concludes by saying the vacation hours for off-shift are being taken care of, those personnel are free to go.  
"LT. Herrera...a word, please? My office."

Seated in his second-floor office, he begins with a warm smile, which shocks (and kind of SCARES) Andy. "Lieutenant...may I cal you ANDY?"

Andy stumbles over her words. "Ummm-ahhh-sure, Chief."

"Our relationship has been contentious in the past, and I'd like that to change. Sully informed me, informally, that you and he have been....  
'spending time together', and that you have in fact married during your bereavement and his convalescent time away. Sully and I have been  
friends for nearly twenty years, since before the FD; I approve, don't worry. He's not been... **content; HAPPY** the way that  
he is now, since before Claire; you're aware, of course, that his wife died. I have my friend back: Not staid, rigid, by the book, ROBERT...the  
man who knew how to laugh, and enjoy life: _BOBBY_ . Thank you, Lieutenant-SORRY-Andy."

"You're welcome, Lucas."

"May I ask how serious things are with the two of you?"

"I'm in love with your best friend, my superior officer. I hope that he asks me to marry him; I want his children."

"That's a joy he never was able to experience with Claire; I know that such a thing will give him such pleasure...I only hope that if you truly  
mean it, Andy."

"I swear to you that I do...do YOU ...I mean..can you verify that he feels the same? Unless it would violate confidence."

Lucas smiles reassuringly. "Not at all...and he does. He was happy with Claire; with YOU...it's next level. I know him a little more than fifteen years;  
and I'm seeing sides of him that I never have. It all began with that first coffee of yours. It's a good look for him."

"Just one last thing..." Andy hesitates to ask, but since they're in the 'chummy zone'..."Why were you so hostile to me before? We weren't 'FRIENDS,  
friends', because of our difference in rank, and from my view, once you and Vic began is when our interactions took a turn for the better. When  
Robert and I got together is when things became REAL COMPLICATED...I 'd just like to know why."

"Okay...I'm not a 'spoonful of sugar' type of Man, and now that we're on friendlier terms, accept what I'm about to say in the spirit in which it's  
meant-yes?"

"Agreed."

"It's your past romantic history that originally gave me pause. GAVE ME PAUSE-obviously I no longer have those concerns. I can see that you have  
matured mentally, and have a more polished and professional...you consider WHAT EFFECT your actions might have on and off the clock. Bobby chose  
you, and so I choose you. And Vic had a hand in matters as well, insisting all along that you are a good person now outside of all the well-known 'As  
Station 19 Turns' soap opera."

Andy senses the seed of an acid retort forming, and in keeping with her new-found polished and professional 'affect', she bites it back and says,  
"Fair enough. I appreciate your candor, and I want us to continue to nurture our friendship. Not only for Robert's or Vic's sake, but for OURS-yours  
and mine."

"That would be good", Lucas agrees.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"What did Rip want?" Sullivan asked later, as they drive to Tacoma.

"To say that he no longer opposes us being together. I didn't make any disrespectful or snarky remarks; relax", she added.

"I'm sorry about that-he's looking out for me, in his defense. It's a relief that the to of you have agreed to be _fwends_ ," he jokes.

"One down, one to go."

"How so?"

" _PRUITT_ ," she said simply.

"Right...yeah", he mutters glumly.

"Ohhhh...Is my baby s-twessed again?", she grins.

"Little bit."

"Pull over...over there on the left, behind those trees."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

She wears a thigh-length skirt for the trip, which she has lifted up to her hips (moving her lacy thong to one side); his cargo shorts are loose  
and easy to drag down; he saws his long index finger in and out of her juicy box, murmuring "GOOD, hmmm?? Do you me fingering your wet  
pussy? SAY IT...tell me."

She didn't answer; simply lifts her hips, providing him easier access ( _fuuuuuuuuuuuuckthatgoddamnfingerofhis_!)...

Andy's small hand grips him loosely, working his foreskin to and fro; she licks her palm and smeared the tip of his glans with spit before lowering  
her head and welcoming him into her mouth. Sticking her tongue out she licks the entire length of his shaft, causing her husband to groan aloud,  
gripping the leather bucket seat. She holds his dick straight out and laps at his balls, moving deliberately from base to tip before she took the entire  
cock in her mouth, suckling it lovingly (and hungrily)...her warm, talented tongue toys with the slit atop the bulb Sullivan's long pole, purring like a  
sex kitten.

When he could finally take no more, he shoots loads of thick viscous cum into her mouth, and she drinks it ALL...ALL OF IT...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -M FOR LANGUAGE-
> 
> 'When the danger's coming at you, you need to make a choice. Where do you focus  
> ? How do you proceed? Do you run? Do you hide? Or do you stand your ground and  
> commit? 
> 
> Once you really commit to something, there's no turning back. You gotta own your  
> part, show your cards, be honest. Push yourself out of your COMFORT ZONE. Follow  
> through on your commitments. Try something new. Let go of the past and dive into the  
> the future.'  
> ANDY HERRERA
> 
> ===============================
> 
> Los dos estaban casi desnudos!: Both of them were nearly naked!

'When the danger's coming at you, you need to make a choice. Where do you focus? How do you proceed? Do you run? Do you hide? Or  
do you stand your ground and commit? Once you really commit to something, there's no turning back. You gotta own your part, show your  
cards, be honest. Push yourself out of your comfort zone. Follow through on your commitments. Try something new. Let go of the past and  
dive into the future.' ANDY HERRERA

===============================

Sullivan spots his friend lurking about awkwardly outside of his office, obviously wanting to talk. "What is it, Luke?", he calls.

"You're busy, I'll, ah...I'll check with you later..."

"I have some time now-I was about to take a break."

Ripley eyes the taller man, then nods and shuts the office door after he enters. As the Chief of the entire department, friends/peers are few and very  
far between, and he longs for the days when the two were deeply involved in one another's lives, before Claire passed away. No one knows him better  
than Sullivan, except his siblings...as evidence, Robert says "I sent Hughes home. She's obviously not up to being on shift, and I just accepted this  
position; can't afford to piss-off the Boss. That said, what did you do?"

"Man...Sandrine and Eva were both less than five years younger than me; she's so much younger, I find it hard to talk her. I'm trying to balance the  
'her boss' boss' boss' dynamic, and the keep her safe part. I don't know how to balance the two."

"NO!? Go home, Brother. Say that you're sorry and make her some of that nasty-ass tea your Mom defeats pretty much any ailment on the planet with.  
I'll email Frankel."

They bump fists, and Ripley leaves.

===============================

As quietly as he can Ripley enters 'their' home and goes directly to the kitchen, where he prepares a foul-tasting but tried and true flu remedy he asked his  
sister Jennifer about earlier that day (one that he couldn't recall from when they were kids, but one that he DOES recall always did the trick)...

He carries it upstairs, removing his white Chief's dress shirt and t-shirt before entering the bedroom. "Haaa-haa-CHOOO!-don't try to distract me!", she  
croaks, eyeing his well-defined abs. "We-we (ha-CHOO!) are NOT letting this go, believe me! Lemme sleep awhile and I'll be ready to deal with your  
fine ass; I'm NOT distracted, Jedi Man!"

Vic bats at him weakly. "LUCAS! Get out-I'm probably contagious!" 

"You are for sure contagious!" And he kisses her.

===============================

"VALIENDO MADRE!", Andy shouts. She slammed through the front door and throws her handbag to the floor. Sullivan knows from experience that  
probably the best course of action is to allow her to 'steam ahead' until she comes to a stop on her own. "I go to the house I grew up in, just to take  
a final look before the sale is finalized, and there they are, in the kitchen, making out like...like...EWWW!"

"LIKE...you and I this morning?" Robert can't help himself.

" _HELPING or HURTING_ Bobby? Helping or hurting?" She DOES, smile, though: "Los dos estaban casi desnudos!

The two of them laugh harder; Andy closes the blinds and locks the door...

===============================

(Tanner and Jenna Matson discuss their up-coming date night)

Ryan: I'm pumped about our second date...You? 

Jenna: Are you and Andy Herrera still a thing? If so, don't worry about the second date.

Ryan: We AREN'T, and I'll prove it.

About 30 feet away, he spots Andy, gets her attention. "Hey".

Andy: "'Sup?"

"We're re-opening the roads".

"'K...oh, I heard that you're going for EMT certification: the same course that **I** suggested that you apply for, and now suddenly  
you're interested...who suggested it; _Jenna_?"

"Uh, well, yeah...I, um asked her out for a second date, so with that, we should probably stop...you know..."

" _Fucking_?"

"Yeah...yeah."

"Okay. Good luck, I mean it Ry."

"You're not...pissed?"

She shrugged. "Nah-hey guys, are we through?", she calls to Miller and Cutter.

"Because of SULLIVAN, huh?"

"Mind your business, Officer." She winks and walks away.

===============================

Victoria: "If we can't talk things out, maybe we aren't right (ah-choo!) right for each other...

Lucas: "I don't want that-for us to be apart. I apologize for losing my temper."

Victoria: 'I don't know, Chief...all of the secrets, and the hiding...I should be able to tell my girlfriends, my family about us...it's TOO HARD: I'll wash  
and sanitize this shirt, and we just make a clean break..."

She sounds more as if she's trying to convince herself, and Ripley sees an opening:

Lucas: "Look at me, Hughes."

Hughes (whining): "Noooo-you'll hypnotize me!"

Lucas: " **VIC**...."

Grudgingly, she looks at him.

Lucas: "It's too late for me to turn back; can you honestly say that you don't love me?"

Victoria: You know that I can't"...

**Author's Note:**

> Michael Dixon is Police Chief


End file.
